Hyuuga Madness
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: When Neji gets sick, chaos is bound to ensure. Especially when you have a team like Team Gai... No love, just friendliness! Rated T for slight violence and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Hyuuga Madness

Chapter 1

Tenten thought it would be the only (and possibly only) normal day with her team. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and not a single human alarm (AKA Lee) to wake her up. Ah yes, a _perfect_ day.

Not.

When the weapons mistress arrived at the training field, she noticed Neji hadn't arrived yet. _'Weird… Neji's normally the first one. Did something happen?'_

And _that_ is when the two green beasts of Konoha came running to the field.

"Ohaiyo Tenten!" Lee yelled, waving. "Ohaiyo Lee!" Tenten said, waving back. Lee and Gai stopped running and looked around.

"WHERE IS OUR YOUTHFUL HYUUGA TODAY!?" Gai loudly asked. Tenten shrugged.

"SHOULD WE GO LOOK FOR HIIM GAI–SENSEI?!" Lee asked in a VERY loud voice as well.

"GOOD FOR YOU LEE, ALWAYS CARING FOR OTHERS! OF COURSE WE SHOULD GO LOOKING FOR OUR YOUTHFUL NEJI! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

While Lee and Gai did their dramatic pose on a sunset, Tenten walked into the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

.

.

Oh, what a wonderful day it looked outside. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, nothing could _possibly_ ruin it!

Except for the fact that Neji was sick.

Yes, the Hyuuga prodigy, genius, and young jonin was _sick._ Not to mention, it was awful.

Neji groaned as he turned in his bed, feeling hot yet cold, head pounding, and quite nauseous. Yeah, it was NOT a good day for Neji one bit. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and white shorts to try and feel cooler, but with no avail. Neji wished he could have Tenten right next to him, talking in her nice, sweet voice. Neji smiled just at the thought of Tenten. The Hyuuga prodigy blew his nose just as Hinata walked in.

"Neji-nii-san, are you feeling well?" she asked quietly.

"Hn."

"I have to go to training. Make sure you don't leave until you are feeling better."

"Hn."

Hinata giggled softly as we closed Neji's door. Neji groaned again and layed back down onto his pillow. Did she think he was _that_ stubborn to go sick to training? **(You are Neji.)** Neji sniffed and closed his eyes. How this get possibly worse?

.

.

*CRASH!*

Neji sat back up immediately to the sound of crashing in his room and turned around. Lee and Gai stood next to each other, in "good guy" poses. Tenten was muttering something about Lee and Gai being twin idiots.

"HYUUGA NEJI, WE HAVE COME TO GET YOU FOR TRAINING TODAY!" Gai shouted. Neji groaned. He should've his insane teacher, dumbass "rival", and Tenten would come to get him. He fell back on his bed and pulled the blanket over his head. (OMG RHYMING TIME!)

Tenten made a worried face. Neji was acting strangely today; First not showing for training, and now refusing to get out of his bed.

"Youthful Neji! It is time to awaken!" Lee yelled. Neji didn't even budge. Or make a sound. Suspicious, Tenten walked over and pulled away the covers, and Neji didn't react. Tenten peered at the young jonin. He looked fast asleep, bits of sweat trickled down his head. Tenten put her hand to Neji's head and gasped. He was running a high fever! **(Oh lol, it's not the end of the world Tenten. XD)**

"Guys, Neji's sick. We shou-"

Gai and Lee gasped in horror before Tenten could finish.

"OH THE HORROR! OUR YOUTHFUL PRODIGY IS ILL!" Gai wailed.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO GAI-SENSEI! WE MUST'NT LEAVE HIM TO SUFFER LIKE THIS!" Lee cried. Gai wiped away his tears and came up with an idea.

"I HAVE AN IDEA! WE SHALL STAY AND NURSE OUR TEAMMATE TO GOOD HEALTH!" Lee wiped away his tears and put on a determined face.

"HAI! GAI-SENSEI!"

"I SHALL GO AND FIND HIM SOME MEDICINE! TENTEN, KEEP AN EYE ON OUR YOUTHFUL NEJI! LEE, MAKE SOMETHING FOR NEJI TO FEEL YOUTHFUL!" Gai directed.

"HAI! GAI-SENSEI!" Lee said, saluting.

"I SHALL GO AND FIND OUR YOUTHFUL PRODIGY SOME MEDICINE, AND MAYBE A NEW WINDOW!" Gai said, hopping out the broken window. Before Tenten could say anything, Lee rushed out of Neji's room to make something "youthful" for his teammate.

Tenten sighed. Finally, some time away from those idiots and with Neji.

"…Are they gone?" a hoarse voice asked.

"HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS ALMIGHTY, WHO THE HECK SAID THAT?!" Tenten screamed. She looked down to see Neji giving her a 'are you fucking serious?' glare. Tenten sweat-dropped.

"Oh sorry Neji. I was just surprised at how strange your voice sounds."

"Hn."

"I thought you were asleep."

"Do you really think I could fall asleep with those dumbasses yelling everywhere?"

"…Yeah, forget I said that."

Tenten looked away from Neji and looked at his room. It was an extremely plain room; white walls, brown floorboards, a bookshelf with a lot of books, a closet, a nightstand with a picture of their team, heck, even his sheets on his bed were a plain black and white.

"Wow Neji, you really need to spruce up your bedroom."

"And why is that?"

"It's so… Plain."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Suddenly, Rock Lee made his return to Neji's room with a plate of white rice and neon red… _bubbling_ stuff.

"NEJI, I HAVE MADE YOU CURRY OF LIFE TO HELP YOU RECOVER FROM YOUR HORRIBLE ILLNESS!" Lee yelled. Tenten and Neji shivered at the sight of the plate.

"Lee, I don't think Neji is hungry…" Tenten said uneasily.

"NONSENSE! NEJI MUST BE FAMISHED FORM NOT EATING TODAY, AND THIS CURRY OF LIFE WILL HELP HIM! OPEN WIDE NEJI!" Lee yelled.

Neji and Lee starting fighting over eating it or not, and things started to get messy. Neji and Tenten got curry and rice splattered all over them, while Lee got it all over his face.

"MY EYES! OH, MY YOUTHFUL EYES THEY BURN!" Lee wailed. Suddenly, the door flew open, showing a mad and shocked Hiashi Hyuuga.

Tenten, Neji, and even Lee froze in place not making a sound. Lee's arms were midair, Neji had the plate of curry in his hand, and Tenten was on Lee's shoulders.

"What in heaven's name happened here?!" Hiashi yelled.

"Uncle! I can explain!" Neji said, nearly stuttering. Nearly. Hyuugas don't stutter of course.

"…Why are you throwing a party in such a plain bedroom like this?! I mean seriously Neji, you have to spruce up this place a bit. And what happened to the window over there? It looks like two people jumped through it." Lee shuffled his feet a bit in embarrassment (He and Gai DID jump through the window…) while Neji and Tenten were shocked, least to say.

"U-um Mr. Hyuuga, we were actually-" Tenten was cut off by Hiashi laughing.

"Nonsense! I'll let you continue on your own, but make sure your… Idiot friend there stops yelling too loudly." With a final glare at Lee, Hiashi left the room.

Neji's room was silent for some time, until Lee spoke up.

"Well, that went unexpected, right?"

*THUMP*

Lee and Tenten turned to see Neji collapse right there.

 ** _LANGUAGE, FORM JAPANESE TO ENGLISH!_**

 **Sensei-** Teacher

 **Arigato-** Thank you

 **Mina-** Everyone/Guys

 **Kaa-san-** Mom

 **Ohaiyo-** Good Morning

 **Hai-** Yes

 **Nii-san-** cousin

 **Kuso-** Damn/Damnit


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neji groaned and slowly opened his eyes, feeling a cool, wet cloth on his forehead.

"Oi, Neji! You're awake!" Tenten said.

"And I have a migraine…" Neji grumbled. Neji sat up, with the help of Tenten and sighed.

"I had a dream (I think) that my uncle was the most retarded person I met, and Lee literally shoved curry down my throat…" Neji mumbled.

"Errr Neji…? That wasn't a dream…" Tenten said.

"Who're you to know?" Neji asked. However, Tenten thought Neji said 'Whore' **(!).** ** _That_** my friends, is when Tenten literally lost it.

"NEJI HYUUGA! HOW **DARE** YOU CALL ME A WHORE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A SOPHISTICATED PERSON, BUT NOW I SEE THAT YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Tenten…"

"I'VE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU! NOW, I'M HERE, TRYING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU WHEN YOU'RE SICK AND YOU GO AND CALL ME A WHORE?! YOU'RE A SELFISH PERSON, YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Tenten…!"

"YOU THINK I'LL BE OH-SO-HAPPY-GO-LUCKY TENTEN, WHO DOESN'T HAVE A CARE IN THE WORLD! WELL, GUESS WHAT HYUUGA?! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO, UNLIKE YOU WHO IS SO FUCKING UNGRATEFUL AND GOES CALLING THE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT HIM NAMES! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS?! HUH?! WELL, YOU PROBABLY DON'T BECAUSE YOU **HAVE** NO FEELINGS DAMNIT!"

"KUSO TENTEN WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!? I DIDN'T CALL YOU A WHORE!"

Tenten was about to argue, when her brain registered what Neji has just said.

"You… What?"

"I. Didn't. Call. You. A. Whore. Do you think I would call _you,_ of all people a _whore?!_ " Neji started to cough again from yelling so much. Tenten froze for a few minutes as Neji's coughing started to calm down.

"Tenten…?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEP! I'M SO SORRY NEJI! I THOUGHT YOU CALLED ME A WHORE!" Tenten yelled, hugging the Hyuuga. Neji's face blushed a beet red, and it didn't help that Hiashi ran into the room. Again.

"I HEARED SOMEONE YELL WAFFLES! WHO HAS WAFF- oh. Ummm… I'll just go and… Leave you… two… alone…" Hiashi closed the door on a now blushing Tenten, and a Neji. Tenten pulled away from the hug and noticed Neji's face had a tint of green.

"Neji…? You don't look to good…" Tenten said.

"I think… Lee's 'curry' is making me sick…" Neji groaned, gagging. Tenten helped the stumbling prodigy out of bed, who had a hand on his mouth and on his stomach. The weapons mistress half dragged, half walked her teammate to the bathroom that was connected to Neji's bedroom. They arrived just in time for Neji to empty out all of Lee's "Curry of Life."

As Tenten helped Neji back in bed, cloth on his head, she started to wonder where Gai-sensei had went to.

"Hey Neji, do you have any idea of where Gai-sensei went to get medicine and possibly a new window?" Tenten asked.

"Mm dunno…" Neji mumbled, starting to fall asleep.

 **Meanwhile, with Gai-sensei…**

Now, Gai was a good guy (no pun intended); he cared for others, and he helped in any way possible.

So possible that he went to another dimension just to get flu medicine for one of his students.

...Wow…

Gai ran into a blue hedgehog and an orange two-tailed fox, and decided it would be good to ask questions.

"Excuse me Mr. Youthful hedgehog and fox! I was wondering if you have any flu medicine I could borrow. You see, my youthful student, Hyuuga Neji, is terribly ill and needs some youthful medicine to bring him back to life!" Gai explained, leaving the part of the window out.

"Ummm I don't have any medicine on me, but I can make you some for your student," the fox offered.

"Oh, THANK YOU Mr. Two tailed youthful fox!" Gai said, shaking the fox's hand. The blue hedgehog looked at Gai awkwardly.

"Hey Tails, I'll just leave that guy to you… Be back in a flash!" The hedgehog said, running off faster than the speed of sound.

 **Meanwhile, back in the Hyuuga Residents…**

"Tenten, it's getting late. Why don't you go home…?" Neji asked. It was already 9 p.m., yet Tenten was still next to the prodigy.

"Because you might get worse if I'm not here, not to mention you haven't taken any medicine because Gai-Sensei hasn't returned!" Tenten said. Neji sighed in defeat. Nobody could argue with Tenten. Ever.

"Umm could I sleep with you in your bed? It's big enough for the two of us…" Tenten trailed off, not wanting the Hyuuga to get mad. Neji, on the other hand, was already mad.

 _'_ _I don't like anyone sleeping with me… But I can't let her sleep on the floor… She might get sick because of me… But she might get sick on the floor…'_

"…Hn…"

"Thanks so much Neji!" Tenten said, slipping into Neji's warm bed. After getting comfortable, the two teammates fell asleep.

 **Meanwhile, on Gai-Sensei's adventure…**

Tails, the name for the fox, gave Gai-Sensei a bottle with clear liquid.

"Give a teaspoon of this to your student every 5 hours, and he should improve in a couple days," Tails said.

"THANK YOU YOUNG FOX! I SHALL GIVE YOU A YOUTHFUL HUG OF GOODBYE AS A TICKET OF MY THANKS!" Gai came and hugged, well, crushed Tails in his arms until Tails turned blue. Before the kitsune passed out, Gai let him go, took the bottle, and rushed out of the workshop.

 **Back in Konoha…**

It was 2 a.m. in Konoha, and Tenten and Neji were fast asleep right next to each other. It was peaceful, besides Neji's soft snores since his nose was clogged, and some of Tenten's incoherent mumbling. Other than that, it was peaceful.

Well, peaceful enough until 2:05 a.m.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a girl-ish scream rang through the house, immediately awakening Tenten and Neji.

"What was that?" Tenten asked. Neji merely shrugged, since he was still half asleep. Suddenly, Rock Lee came into the room with so much force, he nearly broke the door. Almost.

The taijutsu master walked inside the room, looking frightened and nervous.

"Ehem… Would you be so youthfully kind enough to let me sleep with you? I had a nightmare that Gai-sensei was in a world with talking animals!" Lee said. Tenten and Neji then peered at the lower half on the chuunin's jumpsuit and noticed how wet it looked…

"Did you…" Neji trailed off, a look of disgust on his face.

"Ewww! Lee! No way! You peed you pants! Well, your jumpsuit… BUT YOU PEED YOURSELF NONETHELESS!"

"…Please…?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tenten kicked Lee in the manhood so hard he flew in the ceiling, and through the door. **(Ouch…)** Neji stared wide-eyed at the weapons mistress.

"I could change you know…" Lee squeaked, holding the area around his paining manhood while stumbling back inside. Tenten sighed, knowing she couldn't get rid of Lee.

"Fine, but NO bed-wetting!" she said, ordering him to take a shower. Lee's face immediately lit up, and he ran to go take a shower, despite the pain in his crotch. As Tenten settled back in the bed, Neji gave her a look that said _'What have you just done?'_ Tenten sighed and looked at the sheets.

"I don't know, but I know I did the dumbest thing ever."

A few minutes later, Lee came back, wearing a green t-shirt and green pyjama pants. He squeezed in between Neji and Tenten and snuggled in.

"GOODNIGHT MY YOUTHFUL TEAMMATES!" Lee shouted. Both Tenten and Neji covered their ears.

"Lee, keep it down!" Tenten hissed.

"Oh, sorry," Lee whispered.

The three teammates fell asleep together once again.

 ** _LANGUAGE, FORM JAPANESE TO ENGLISH!_**

 **Sensei-** Teacher

 **Arigato-** Thank you

 **Mina-** Everyone/Guys

 **Kaa-san-** Mom

 **Ohaiyo-** Good Morning

 **Hai-** Yes

 **Nii-san-** cousin

 **Kuso-** Damn/Damnit


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For being in a bed with your insane teammate and your ill teammate, Tenten actually slept pretty well that night. The kunoichi woke up at 7:38 a.m. and found Lee sucking his thumb, and Neji smiling softly while snuggling into his pillow.

Very cute indeed.

Suddenly, the door quietly opened and Hinata came in.

"Neji-nii-san, are you- oh. Did I come at the wrong time?" Tenten giggled. "You're just fine Hinata, Lee and Neji are still sleeping."

"Oh, I see." Hinata walked towards Neji's bed.

"They seem quite adorable while sleeping," Hinata said, trying to surpass a giggle. Suddenly, Lee's eyes flared open and he immediately got out of bed.

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL WORLD!" Lee shouted, standing on top of Neji's bed. Neji groaned and put the pillow on top of his head.

"Shut up Lee, I have a headache already from you…" Neji grumbled.

"NONSENSE NEJI, EVERYONE SHOULD LOOK AT THE YOUTHFUL ENVIRONMENT!" Lee shouted happily.

"Lee, let Neji sleep! He's sick remember?" Tenten hissed.

"Sorry…" Lee said quietly, hopping off the bed. Suddenly, Gai-Sensei crashed into the already-broken window, with a paper bag and a window at hand.

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTFUL STUDENTS AND YOUTHFUL HINATA! I HAVE COME BACK FROM MY JOURNEY ACROSS MULTIPLE UNIVERSES TO FIND A CURE FOR OUR YOUTHFUL PRODIGY'S ILLNESS!" Gai literally screamed.

.

This earned a REALLY hard smack in the head with a lamp.

.

Everyone stared in shock as Neji grumbled something about Gai and put the pillow back on his head.

"GAI-SENSEI, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Lee shouted/asked, running to his teacher. Gai stood up, with a large bruise on his head.

"I'm just fine Lee! The power of youth has helped me recover!" Gai yelled, but not as loudly.

"Well, you _did_ deserve the lamp to your head…" Tenten muttered. Lee's eyes burned fire at both Neji and Tenten, but it went to waste since Neji had a pillow on his head and Tenten rolled her eyes. Gai reached into his jonin vest pocket and took out a small black bag.

"This bag contains the medicine needed to cure our youthful Hyuuga!" Gai said happily. Lee's eyes shone brightly with happiness, determination and an emotion you can only find in people like Lee or Gai.

"Gai-Sensei! You're so thoughtful to go through the multiverse to get medicine for our youthful Hyuuga!" Lee said, tears already in his eyes.

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SEN-!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IDIOTS TO KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN?! NOW LOOK AT ME, I'M YELLING! UUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!" Tenten summoned her fan and knocked Gai and Lee out the broken window, grabbing the pouch with medicine. Hinata stood there in shock, to say the least.

"U-um I'm g-going to go t-train now…" Hinata stuttered walking out the doorway. Tenten put away her fan and grabbed the window Gai had also dropped from his trip to… Wherever he went. As Tenten screwed the window into place, she heard light footsteps get fainter.

"Neji! You're supposed to stay in bed until you get better!" Tenten said, turning around. Neji was close to his door, and froze when Tenten talked.

"I'm going outside."

"Why?"

"Training."

"No! Absolutely not! Training and going outside will just make your condition even worse!" Tenten literally dragged the Hyuuga prodigy back to bed, while the said person was thinking about murdering Tenten. Alas, this was Tenten, not Sakura, or Ino, or Temari. It was Tenten. _'Damnit Tenten…'_ Neji thought. Neji got into his bed and coughed a few times. Tenten opened the black pouch and took out a bottle of clear liquid with a note.

"Okay Neji, you have to take a spoonful of this medicine every 4 hours, and you should be fine soon enough!" Tentten said after reading the note.

"Hn."

Tenten ran to the Hyuuga compound's kitchen, grabbed a spoon, and ran back. She poured the medicine on the spoon and held it out to Neji.

"Okay Neji, swallow this!" Tenten said. Neji, wanted to get rid of his… STRANGE illness, took the spoon and swallowed the medicine. He gave Tenten the spoon, who put it on the nightstand. Suddenly, Lee and Gai bursted through the door, nearly braking it. Nearly. Again.

"WE HAVE ROCKETED BACK TO SAVE OUR BELOVED TEAMMATES!" Gai shouted, making a 'good guy' pose and Lee quickly copied him. Tenten glared daggers (no pun intended) at them, but neither were affected.

"WE WANT TO HELP OUR BELOVED TEAMMATES AND HELP NEJI RECOVER FROM HIS HORRIBLE ILLNESS!" Lee yelled in his happy tone. Tenten's eyes softened, but being Tenten, she gave Lee and Gai a lecture, and a very long one if a do say so myself.

As all the chaos happened, Neji's mouth curved into a small smile, and he inaudiobly whispered "Arigato, mina…"

.

.

.

A couple of days later, Neji was healthy once again, but unfortunately, someone caught his bug.

"I BELIEVE THAT I HAVE COME DOWN WITH THE SAME *cough cough cough* ILLNESS THAT YOUTHFUL NEJI HAD!" Gai said hoarsely coughing.

"HANG IN THERE GAI-SENSEI! I SHALL GO AND FIND YOU MEDICINE!" Lee yelled, rocketing out the window. Gai had anime tears streaming down his face.

"Lee… How thoughtful…" Gai said, sniffing. Tenten sighed as she walked in the room with a washcloth.

"Seriously Gai-Sensei, I told you it was a bad idea to stay so close to Neji when he was sick," she said, placing the cloth on her teacher's forehead.

"A YOUTHFUL SENSEI SHALL ALWAYS LOOK AFTER HIS STUDE-" Gai's youthful speech was interrupted by irritation in his throat, and he continued to cough.

"Great, now we have to look after him," Neji grumbled.

"How could this get any worse?" Tenten wondered aloud. Suddenly, a VERY ugly woman who looked like the female version of Gai walked in with a bowl of soup.

"MAITO GAI! I HAVE COME WITH SOME YOUTHFUL SOUP TO CURE YOUR ILLNESS AND MAKE YOU YOUTHFUL AGAIN!" the woman screamed. Tears of joy streamed down on Gai's face.

"Arigato Kaa-san!" he said happily. Tenten and Neji gawked at the mother and son.

"Gai's mom…" Tenten started.

"…Is a replica of Gai…" Neji finished.

Least to say both students fainted right then and there.

 _Fin_

 ** _LANGUAGE, FORM JAPANESE TO ENGLISH!_**

 **Sensei-** Teacher

 **Arigato-** Thank you

 **Mina-** Everyone/Guys

 **Kaa-san-** Mom

 **Ohaiyo-** Good Morning

 **Hai-** Yes

 **Nii-san-** cousin

 **Kuso-** Damn/Damnit


End file.
